


Flaming Hangover

by eevylynn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, because everyone needs more Stiltskins in their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevylynn/pseuds/eevylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little fluffish one-shot about Neal waking up with a hangover at his father's house the morning after a first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Hangover

Bae was sprawled out on the couch on his stomach with his face turned to the windows when the curtains in the living room were suddenly pulled open. Light streamed in through the large windows filling the room. When it hit Bae’s eyes, he groaned and hid his face. Heeled feet clacked across the wooden floor away from the window, and back out of the room.

Head pounding, Bae slowly came to the conclusion that he must have passed out on the sofa the night before instead of attempting to drunkenly climb the stairs to his second story bedroom, so he wouldn’t wake anyone up. Slowly, he began to register the sound of people moving around in the kitchen as well as voices softly talking. The occasional clang of dishes caused a fresh wave of jackhammers to his skull. Back at his apartment in New York, he’d always make sure to have bottles of Pedialyte on hand specifically to help for mornings such as this. He’d had some friends confused about why he would keep bottles of the children’s drink around, but, man, it was fucking helpful for mornings such as this.

After a minute or two of mentally pepping himself up, Bae slowly fumbled his way to a standing position, and, rubbing a hand over one of his eyes, carefully made his way around the sofa to the kitchen and poured himself into one of the barstools. Propping his elbows onto the counter, Bae rubbed his face with both hands. The soothing smell of tea convinced him to lift his head to see a steaming mug on the counter in front of him. Lifting his head a little more, he saw the arm holding it there belonging to his smirking father with Belle leaning on a counter nearby, rubbing her expanding belly as she warmed some milk in a pot.

“This’ll help,” Rumple said with a small sympathetic smile.

“Does it have something in it?” Bae asked.

Knowing his son was asking if there was anything to magically help his hangover, he hesitated, “Yeah.”

“Oh, thank the gods!” Bae sighed as he grabbed the cup with both hands and took a long, slow sip.

Smirking at him, Rumple went back to the stove to continue cooking.

“Late night?” he asked his son once Bae resurfaced.

Bae nodded as he put one hand back to his head and continued to hold the cup in the other.

“What time did you get home?” Belle asked.

Scratching his head in thought, Bae replied, “Mmm, about four thirty? Five? Something like that…”

Fighting a grin, Belle glanced over at Rumple whose smirk had deepened as he flipped the bread to evenly cook it.

“Doesn’t the Rabbit Hole close at two?” she said searchingly.

Bae nodded, eyes squeezed shut, as he took another sip.

“Isn’t the bar the last thing to close at night? Where ever could you have possibly gone at that time of night?” Rumple said mockingly.

Opening his eyes, Bae glared at his grinning father. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say what he intended, he heard footsteps bounding down the stairs.

Belle turned to the cabinets to finish fixing a mug of hot chocolate as Henry came barreling in and plopped himself next to his father who had, once again, hidden his face in his hands.

“Morning!” Henry greeted the room happily.

A muffled groan from his right was the only response he got from his aching father.

“Morning, lad,” Rumple replied with a smile as he watched the two.

“Good morning, Henry,” Belle responded as she placed a cup of steaming hot cocoa in front him topped off with cinnamon.

“Thanks!” Henry said and took a sip. He licked the whipped cream off of his lip as he placed the mug back on the counter.

Nudging Bae with his shoulder, Henry asked while grinning broadly, “So? How did it go?”

Looking over at his smiling son, Bae couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face.

“It went well,” he said softly.

“I bet it _did_ ,” Rumple muttered with a smirk, leaning against the counter next to the stove as he took a sip of his own tea.

Bae hid his glare from Henry behind the hand on his face as Belle quietly admonished, “Rumple!”

“Huh?” Henry looked between his father and grandparents suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Bae interjected quickly. “Just that it went well.” Bae pressed his lips together saying a silent prayer that Henry wouldn’t open that particular can of worms. Bae wasn’t quite ready for _that_ particular conversation.

“Okay,” Henry said slowly, eyes narrowed slightly. “Whatever. Anyway,” he said shaking his head, deciding to drop the matter to focus on more pressing matters, “are you two going to go on another date?”

Releasing a small breath of a laugh, Bae grinned broadly as he responded, “Yeah, buddy. Chances are, we probably will.”

“Yes!” Henry cheered, causing the adults to all laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Irene (applebombz) convinced me to add the Pedialyte bit for reasons XD


End file.
